Lucy y la muñeca viajera
by Shiro-rq
Summary: Cuando la pequeña Ur perdio su muñeca creyo que era el fin de su infancia, que pasaría si su "tita" Lucy fuera la cartera de muñecas. Acompaña a Lucy eb un viaje por el mundo todo desde el punto de vista de "Tormentita" la muñeca


Hola, cuanto tiempo, no tengo perdón y lo peor es que estoy aquí escribiendo otra historia sin terminar las otras pero es que la maldita de mi musa llamada locura se le a ocurrido no estar cuando se le necesita, en fin mis otras historias inconclusas dejaran de estarlo pronto, solo esperen, esta historia la he escrito justo después de releer un pequeño libro que me ha gustado (Kafka y la muñeca viajera) se los recomiendo no es muy largo pero si es emotivo y muy lindo este es un fic NaLu y Gruvia usando también (a la que yo espero y pase) a la tercera generación. Espero lo disfruten.

-no olviden los personajes no son míos (si lo fueran no trolearía tanto como Mashima-sensei) son de nuestro amado y odiado Hiro Mashima, la historia en si tampoco es mía es mas como un rediseño (solo algunas partes será de mi loca imaginación, aprovechemos que locura vino a mi)-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuestros personajes principales serán Lucy Dragneel ya no Heartphilia, Ur Fullbuster. También estarán los demás pero como principales ellas dos. Así como nuestra muñeca (Tormentita). Espero disfruten la lectura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy y la muñeca viajera.

Las mañanas en el gremio no cambiaban sin importar que nuestros chicos ya eran mayores, y la gran mayoría ya tenia una familia que dependía de ellos, pero vamos es Fairy Tail y no lo seria sin las peleas de Natsu y Gray (en si de toda la población masculina), por suerte sus hijos mayores Igneel y Silver se encargaban de ayudarles (aja), pero eso en si no nos importa, lo importante comenzó esa mañana que parecía normal, cuando una Lucy con pansa de 8 meses de embarazo entro por las puertas del gremio con su hijo menor Haru (de 5 años), como era normal en Lucy se fue saludar a Mira así como pedir algo muy dulce (algo normal cuando estaba embarazada), todo parecía normal, hasta que un llanto infantil destruyo las paz, todos guardaron silencio cuando se escucho y buscaron de entre todo los niños (ahora ya bastantes) quien lloraba, la sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que el llanto provenía de la pequeña Ur Fullbuster de solo 4 años de edad (gran amiga de Haru), Gray corrió a ella (pues Juvia estaba en casa descansando de su largo y trabajoso parto del tercer hijo –Hitsuko- )

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- dijo un asustado Gray, no por nada Ur era la luz de sus ojos, a la que ningún pervertido iba tocar.

-no esta…- y el llanto no cesaba, Gray no sabia que hacer, era bien sabido por todos que Ur amaba a su padre pero en lo que respecta a sentimientos Gray es un asco, solo había una persona que sabría que hacer pero como su madre no estaba quedaba la salvación de Gray, Lucy la tía favorita de Ur.

Lucy se acerco a la pequeña Ur a un paso más lento del que le hubiera gustado, se agacho como pudo y le quito las lágrimas de la cara y con el tono maternal que ahora tenia pronuncio la duda que todos tuvieran.

-¿Qué pasa corazón?- dijo mientras tomaba la manita de Ur y (con ayuda de Natsu) iban a sentarse a un sillón (todo el tiempo seguidas por Gray y Silver), Lucy tomo asiento en una de las sillas/bancas y sentó a la pequeña Ur en la mesa mientras con un pañuelo (de parte de Mira) limpiaba su carita.

-tita Lu, no esta (suspiro), mi muñeca no esta- y sollozo, el corazón de todas las chicas en el gremio se volvía gelatina de tanta ternura.

-¿no la has dejado en casa con mamá, cariño?-

-no, no la veo desde que regresamos de la misión y eso fue ayer, creí que estaba en la bolsa de papá pero no- dijo mientras hacia un puchero y sus ojos volvían a humedecerse, Lucy no sabia que hacer así que mientras la niña le había explicado todo, su corazón de escritora y un poco de sus recuerdos se le ocurrió una idea.

-cariño, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu muñeca?-

-Tormentita, me la regalo mi mamá cuando naci, ella le puso el nombre-

-con que Tormentita, así que era tu muñeca-

-¿tu sabes donde esta Tormentita, tita Lu?, ¿se ha perdido?-

-no se perdió cariño…. Tu muñeca se ha ido de viaje-

Todo el gremio guardo silencio, eso era algo que no esperaban, una muñeca de viaje, pero para sorpresa de todos Ur dejo de llorar.

-¿de viaje? Y por que se ha ido de viaje sin mi- la mirada de Ur era incrédula (por no decir que de todo el gremio) sorpresa total, pero era una niña y los niños necesitan creer, en su mundo no existe la desconfianza humana, es un universo de soles y lunas, días encadenados, llenos de paces, amores y caricias, y para una niña su relación con su muñeca es de las mas fuertes del universo.

-si, de viaje cariño, naturalmente la carta era para ti-

.¿Que carta?-

-La que te ha escrito explicándote por que se ha ido tan de repente. Pero con las prisas me la he dejado en casa. Mañana cuando venga al gremio te la traeré- no sabia si le creía, ignoraba si su tono era el adecuado, según Natsu ella era un asco para lo que respecta la actuación.

-¿y por que se ha marchado de viaje sin mi?- dijo Ur, nadie hablaba, estaba en la espera del desenlace, Lucy sonrió al darse cuenta de que Ur no había desconfiado.

-oh, cariño es que Tormentita llego a la edad en que las muñecas han de emanciparse- no sabia si Ur había comprendido- quiere decir que a todos nos llega un momento en el que nos vamos de casa de nuestros padres y emprendemos aventuras, como cuando tienes edad para ir tu sola a una misión-

-Nunca me dijo que se tenia que ir- Ur seguía con los morritos, rozando la recaída en su desconsuelo.

-Puede que se olvidara o que no entendieras cariño, por eso te ha escrito una carta-

-¿y por que te ha escrito a ti Tormentita, Tita Lu?- bien Ur se creía lo de la carta.

-oh eso es por que yo, SOY EL CARTERO DE MUÑECAS- todo el mundo no sabia que decir, como diablos era eso, Fairy Tail en silencio.

-pero tita Lu tu eres maga, no cartero-

-eso es por que hace unos días llego una misión y tu tita la tomo, ves que tito Natsu no me deja tomar misiones difíciles- Ur asintió con la cabeza- pues en esta misión se solicitaba a alguien para ser cartero de muñecas-

-¿los carteros no llevan las cartas a las casas?- dijo Ur mas convencida de lo que decía su tía.

-los carteros normales, si, pero los carteros de muñecas, no. Las cartas de las muñecas son especiales, por que también son distintas. Han de ser entregadas en mano de sus destinatarios, ósea sus dueños, ¿no crees que a tus padres les sorprendería que recibieras una carta, siendo tan joven?, ¿y si escogieran leerlas ellos antes que tu, verdad que no te gustaría?-

-No-

-por eso-

-pero yo todavía no se leer-

-¿lo ves?, eso sucede muy amenudo. Las niñas que reciben las cartas no pueden leerlas así que yo me encargo de leerlas en voz alta, por eso es necesario el cartero de muñecas, es un trabajo muy importante- dijo Lucy cada vez mas convencida y orgullosa de ese nuevo trabajo fingido solo por el corazón de su pequeña sobrina.

-¿y por que no vas a buscar la carta?-

-es que mi turno como cartera ya termino, además la casa de tita Lu esta muy lejos y con el bebé me canso muy rápido, si voy hasta la casa, no tendré energía para regresar, y no queremos mandar a tu papá, el se puede desnudar en el camino y perderla, y el tito Natsu puede quemarla por accidente-

-entonces, ¿mañana me traerás la carta de Tormentita?-

-por supuesto que te traeré la carta de tu muñeca amor, confía en mi, es una promesa y las magas celestiales jamás rompen una promesa - y Lucy sonrió cuando su sobrina sonrió y asintió con su cabecita, conforme con la respuesta.

Cuando Ur regreso a jugar con Haru, Gray abrazo a Lucy y le dio las gracias así como una disculpa por lo que tal parecía seria un trabajo un poco tardado, Lucy sonrió y dijo que no habría problema, una vez se volvió noche, la familia Dragneel y los Fullbuster se fueron a casa, al salir Ur se acerco a Lucy y le recordó la carta, al llegar a casa Lucy hizo la cena, tomo un baño y una vez vestida con su pijama fue a su escritorio, pero no se le ocurría nada, de repente tuvo una gran idea, fue al cuarto que seria de su futura hija y tomo a Michelle la muñeca, al verla todos los buenos recuerdos llegaron y con ellos comenzó a escribir, Natsu veía a Lucy escribir y pensó en el enorme corazón que tenia.

A la mañana siguiente apenas Lucy toco el gremio una Ur con un vestido azul y con dos coletas que sujetaban su largo cabello negro se acerco a ella…

-¿has traído la carta tita?-

-claro cariño ten- Lucy saco una carta, a la que no le faltaba nada ni el sello postal, era algo bueno haber sido de una familia que viaja bastante –viene directo de Londres, lo ves dice, señora cartera de muñecas de Tormentita para Ur, desde West. End. Londres-

-¿Esta muy lejos Londres?-

-si bastante-

-¿Qué hace ahí?-

-no se no he leído la carta-

-¿Puedo abrirla?-

-pues claro, es tuya- con sus pequeñas manitas comenzó a abrir la carta como si fuera un tesoro preciado, con cuidado de no romper algo y de ella extrajo una hoja con una letra muy bonita.

-Toma tita, léela por favor- todo el gremio estaba expectante ante lo que decía la carta, todos guardaron silencio y Lucy se sentó de nuevo en una banca y comenzó a leer…

-dice…

"Querida Ur, ante todo perdona que me marchara de tu lado de forma tan rápida, sin despedirme de ti. Lo lamento de veras y espero que no te enfadaras, lo que pasa es que las despedidas son tristes, y no quería que lloraras, ni que trataras de convencerme de que me quedara contigo, ahora que se que estas mas tranquila, y que sabiendo que yo estoy bien, te alegraras por las 2…"- así continuo la carta pidiendo perdón hasta que llego el momento de explicar como iba su viaje- «Londres es una ciudad muy bonita, y para mí ha sido maravilloso descubrirla. Ahora mismo te escribo desde su corazón, Picadilly Circus, después de pasearen barco por el Támesis y de caminar un rato por Trafalgar Square. Esta noche asistiré a una representación teatral en el Soho...» -Lucy continuo leyendo, Tormentita era una muñeca muy divertida y no solo le gustaba la moda si no también la cultura – "Ur, has de saber que vivir representa ir siempre hacia delante, aprovechar cada momento, cada oportunidad y cada necesidad. Tú también lo harás dentro de unos años. Las personas y las muñecas estamos hechas de sentimientos y emociones que hay que ir gastando poco a poco. Son nuestra energía vital. Después de estos años a tu lado, soy la muñeca más feliz que existe, porque mi energía rebosa. Quiero que estés contenta, y mucho, porque todo cuanto soy te lo debo a ti. Tú me has cuidado, me has enseñado, me has querido y me has hecho ser una buena muñeca. Ahora, cuando he estado preparada para iniciar mi nueva vida, la partida ha sido triste por dejarte pero hermosa porque gracias a ti soy libre para hacerlo.

Gracias Ur, Te quiere, Tormentita" –

todo el gremio estaba muy emocionado con la nueva muñeca viajera, pero ante todo expectante de que diría Ur.

-¿Qué tal estas copo de nieve?- dijo Gray espantado por el silencio de Ur.

-Bien-

-¿Qué te pareció?-

-no volverá-

-no, pero te mandara cartas-

-parece feliz-

-si linda-

-sin mi...-

-ya has oído tu amor le dio la libertad de buscar su propia aventura cariño- dijo Lucy

-no lo entiendo-

\- Verás, hay muñecas que nunca se van de viaje. Tienen miedo. Se quedan con sus niñas, pero no por amor hacia ellas, al contrario: se quedan por ese miedo. Y el miedo es algo malo y perverso que limita la libertad. Quien tiene miedo no vive, agoniza. Tormentita ha tenido en ti a la mejor maestra. Tú le enseñaste a no tener miedo y a enfrentarse a la vida cuando ha sido necesario.-

-¿puedo escribir yo a Tormentita?-

-no cariño, por que como es una muñeca viajera, jamás se quedan en un solo lugar-

-bien, ¿mañana me traerás otra carta?-

-claro- Ur se fue a jugar con los niños, Lucy sabia que esa carta solo llenaría la primera parte del plan, Tormentita comenzaría un viaje. Al terminar el día, todos se despidieron y tal como el día anterior Lucy comenzó a escribir, esta vez dejo volar su imaginación.

Al otro día, antes de llegar se habían encontrado a la pequeña Ur corriendo hacia ellos, llena de emoción por saber que diría ahora Tormentita, cuando se abrieron la puertas del gremio se vio a una Lucy con Ur tomadas de las manos en camino a sentarse, todos esperaban saber que pasaría ahora, así que guardaron silencio y comenzaron a escuchar…

-¿Dónde esta ahora Tormentita, tita Lu?-

-esta en Paris-

-¡PARIS!-

-si cariño Paris- Levy trajo un globo terráqueo y le mostraron a Ur donde estaba cada uno de los lugares visitados por Tormentita, Londres y ahora Paris, Ur saco con cuidado del sobre la pequeña carta, en esta ocasión extrajo dos hojas y las entrego a su tía para que ella pudiera leerlas.

–«Querida Ur –había meditado mucho sobre la mejor forma de comenzar la

Carta, y estaba segura de que aquella era un acierto–: ¿Sabías que el cielo de

París es del color de tus ojos cuando ríes? y que las nubes son como los melocotones que se te forman en las mejillas? Pues así es. ¡Estoy en París!

¿Puedes creerlo? En esta segunda etapa de mi viaje he querido navegar por el

Sena, ver el museo del Louvre, pasear por los Campos Elíseos y subir a la Torre

Eiffel, Espero que note aburras con mis aventuras, porque voy a contarte todo lo que he hecho. ¿Estás dispuesta?»- con un cabeceo de afirmación Ur dio su permiso para continuar. Leyó y leyó, marcando cada inflexión, creando misterios en la narración, aprovechando el tono y lo fascinante de cada nueva experiencia. Tormentita era muy singular. No sólo le apetecía la cultura, como lo probaba que visitara el museo del Louvre, sino también descubrir la animada vida nocturna parisina. La muy tunante había ido nada menos que al Moulin Rouge, a ver un espectáculo de baile. Y a juzgar por su entusiasmo al describirlo, se lo había pasado la mar de bien. Además, su día y sus horas debían de ser extensibles. Subir a la Torre Eiffel, pasear por el Bois de Boulogne, navegar por el Sena, recorrer los puentes que lo jalonaban o ir de compras apenas si le ocupó un tiempo prudencial. También cenó en Maxim's, fue a la Ópera y durmió en la mejor habitación del hotel George V. Una maravilla.

-que bonito debe ser todo lo que vive Tormentita ahora- dijo Ur, contenta por todo lo que su muñeca le contaba.

-vive el espíritu de la aventura, cariño y muy pronto cuando seas mas grande y una gran maga también comenzaras tu aventura, todos nosotros empezamos como tu y como Tormentita, solo con el deseo, y ahora venos hemos derrotado monstruos, peleado contra cosas inimaginables, creamos fuego, agua, hielo y muchas cosas solo con nuestro poder, hemos vencido ejércitos y todo ello es la aventura que cada uno de nosotros comenzó, solo imaginándolo- Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír, por que todo era verdad, ellos Vivian una aventura, era lo que mas le gustaba de ser maga, por eso era tan fácil escribir a una muñeca haciendo lo mismo.

Todos en el gremio gritaron de acuerdo con Lucy con su ya conocido Grito "¡Aye Sr!" mientras los mas grandes levantaban sus copas en honor a Tormentita la primer muñeca viajera de Fairy Tail, Ur comenzó a reír su familia era rara y la mayoría estaban locos, pero como su mami le había dicho de uno de sus libros favoritos para dormir, "no existen cuerdos felices".

Así pasaban los días, cada día Tormentita escribía desde un lugar nuevo. El mapa del mundo, de pronto, se le antojaba muy pequeño.

Lo examinó con detenimiento. Países, ciudades, maravillas. Las ilusiones no tenían límites. En el mundo de las muñecas no existían las fronteras, ni las razas, ni los problemas con las distintas lenguas. En el mundo de las muñecas, Tormentita era

La reina por obra y gracia de su libertad y por el afán de su dueña, siempre dispuesta a imaginarla feliz.

Conforme pasaban los días, Ur se veía mas contenta, cuando alguien le preguntaba por que siempre respondía "Tormentita es feliz, seguro que el mundo es muy bello y me alegra que me mande cartas", así que como podía Lucy hacer que Ur fuera feliz aun cuando tormentita ya no le mandara cartas, no lo sabia.

-Solo alguien tan raro como tú podría hacer esto- dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Lucy.

-Lo se, pero ahora como lo termino, sin que ella sufra-

-no lo se, pero tal parece que Tormentita puede hacer lo que sea-

-¿las muñecas se casan?-

-si tu lo quieres puede hacerlo- dijo Natsu y beso a Lucy, por que su Lucy era la única capaz de hacer que una muñeca fuera al fin del mundo y mandara una carta, solo para alegrar a su familia.

Una tarde mientras todos escuchaban a Lucy leer la carta de Tormentita (un nuevo ritual que se hacia cada mañana) desde Tanzania, comenzaron a darse cuenta, la pequeña muñeca pronto dejaría de escribir…

–«...así que en lo que a mí respecta, sería incapaz de matar a un león o un elefante. Incapaz de todo punto. ¿Para qué destruir una vida? Son tan hermosas estas bestias salvajes, Ur. Tan hermosas y nobles en su libertad. Es tan pródiga

La naturaleza con sus hijos. A veces me doy cuenta de que el mundo es el lugar

Más bello que existe, y comprendo lo afortunados que somos nosotros por vivir en

Él. Hemos de cuidarlo y protegerlo, para legarlo a nuestros descendientes, de la

Misma forma que un día lo recibimos de nuestros mayores. No somos más que

Huéspedes momentáneos de su generosa grandiosidad. No sé si te has dado cuenta, Ur, pero con esta son ya diecisiete las cartas que te he mandado desde todos los lugares en los que he estado. Cuando miro hacia atrás me doy cuenta de que ha sido como un sueño, ¿no crees? Te imagino con todo el gremio, dejando volar tu imaginación para acompañarme en mis peripecias a la búsqueda de mis sueños. Y es que los sueños son la base de la vida. Sin sueños no somos más que cuerpos perdidos que vagan por lo cotidiano. No olvides nunca que soy libre porque tú fuiste libre y me comunicaste esa felicidad. Algún día, cuando deje de escribirte...»

-¿Por qué me va a dejar de escribir?-

-No lo se cariño, continuemos leyendo, seguro que dice por que-

-suena triste-

-¿en serio?-

-si, suena como una despedida, como si estuviera triste-

-uno no siempre tiene ganas de reír, cariño, muchas veces nos detenemos un segundo y pensamos en nuestra vida, seguro que Tormentita estará haciendo eso, pensando en todo, ya lleva mucho lugares visitados, tal vez se sienta sola, aun si es una muñeca es una chica y a las chicas les gusta estar acompañadas por un hombre que sepa como se sientes, que las haga reír y ante todo que las escuche y las abrase, así como papá a mamá, ¿no? Y eso pasa por que Tormentita esta creciendo-

-¿Por qué debe crecer?-

–Lo hermoso de crecer es que cada día suceden cosas nuevas, y la vida es un Regalo –agitó las hojas de papel–. Te lo dice Tormentita- Ur asintió, y dejo que continuara con la lectura de su carta…

–«Algún día, cuando deje de escribirte –continuó Lucy- las dos sabremos que la una sin la otra no habríamos llegado nunca tan lejos. Viviremos cada cual en la memoria de la otra, y eso es la eternidad, Ur, porque el tiempo no existe más allá del amor. Sé que lloraste cuando me fui. Pero yo quiero que rías y cantes y pienses siempre que el futuro no es un problema por resolver, sino un misterio por descubrir. Hay lugares en el mundo que cambian a las personas, y África es uno de ellos. Espero que las personas nunca puedan llegar a cambiar esos lugares. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, esta noche estrellada, pienso mucho en ti y envidio lo que te espera...»

Todo el gremio quería llorar, esa Tormentita era una muñeca muy sensiblera, la pequeña Ur pensaba todo lo que su tita le decía. Tormentita estaba feliz así que ella también, cuando comenzó a hacer mas frio Lucy regreso a casa, el embarazo estaba ya casi terminando y le costaba andar de un lado a otro, pero el llevar las cartas y leerlas era su trabajo, eso alegraba a Ur y por que no a ella también, cuando todo comenzó recordó el libro que su madre le leía para dormir, "Kafka y la muñeca viajera", un libro que te contaba las aventuras de una muñeca contadas desde una carta, por ello cuando vio a Ur llorar desoladamente por su muñeca perdida no pudo evitar decir lo mismo… "TU MUÑECA NO ESTA PERDIDA, SE HA HIDO DE VIAJE"

al otro día, todos estaban en la espera, Lucy les había mencionado que solo quedaban 2 cartas mas así que debían buscarse otra cosa que hacer después, esta vez Ur había tardado en llegar, la sorpresa fue verla llegar con su mamá y su pequeño hermanito en brazos de la misma, Ur menciono que Silver, su papá y ella le habían contado todo a su mamá, al igual que le había mostrado las cartas, y que su mamá al emocionarse les pidió llevarla con ellos, ya no se sentía cansada y el bebé debía conocer a su familia y la historia de la pequeña Tormentita. Ur tomo el sobre y se sorprendió, Tormentita seguía en Tanzania.

-nunca se queda en dos lugares-

-es cierto, seguro te lo explica dentro.- Ur saco las hojas como siempre viendo la letra de "Tormentita", emocionada le entrego la carta a su tía…

-espero y ya no este triste-

-que te parece si lo averiguamos- y comenzó a leer…

–«Querida Ur, hoy me siento muy feliz, radiante, como si mi cuerpo fuese una fiesta y en mi cabeza tocara una banda de música. Me gustaría que esta carta fuese sonora, para que pudieras escuchar mi voz y los latidos de mi corazón, para que bailaras conmigo. Es tanto lo que quiero contarte, y tan intenso lo que siento, que ahora mismo no sé por dónde empezar.»

-ya no esta triste- sonrió Ur, no le gustaba que Tormentita estuviera triste. –Continua tita-

–« ¿Y por qué estoy así? –continuó–. ¡Pues porque me he enamorado! ¡Oh, sí, Ur! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me he enamorado! –lanzó una rápida mirada justo a tiempo de ver la forma en que su sobrina reaccionaba, alzando las cejas ante la noticia, pero sin dejar de leer aquellas líneas llenas de gozo–. ¡Ha sido todo tan rápido, tan hermoso y fascinante que ni yo misma sé cómo explicar esta transformación! Ayer contemplaba mi existencia con la paz y la serenidad del paso del tiempo, y hoy parece que de la Tormentita que fui hace apenas un día no queda más que un recuerdo perdido en mi propia memoria. Pero lo esencial no es el cambio en sí, sino el descubrimiento del amor, porque, sin ti, notaba que una parte de mi alma estaba vacía. Tú me diste todo el amor que he tenido en la vida, el único que había conocido, y no he sabido lo mucho que lo echaba de menos hasta que ahora ha aparecido él. Por esta razón me siento completa de nuevo.»

-me alegro, ahora si es una mujer- dijo aun mas contenta Ur, Juvia, lloraba con un pañuelo en mano, por la felicidad de tormentita, su hija no dejaba de sonreír y eso la hacia aun mas feliz…- continua tita, quiero saber quien es.-

«Sigo en Tanzania, en el cráter de Ngorongoro, que es también la más fabulosa reserva de animales salvajes que existe, porque Glacier es explorador, el hombre sin duda más fascinante que jamás haya conocido. Ha viajado por toda África, siguiendo el curso de sus ríos, escalando sus cumbres, explorando tierras vírgenes, dejando su huella por donde pasa. Los nativos lo quieren y lo respetan. Te preguntarás cómo lo he conocido y yo misma creo que ha sido de la forma más novelesca: caminaba con mis porteadores por un sendero cuando un viejo elefante, que sin duda se dirigía a su cementerio para morir, se cruzó en nuestra marcha. Los porteadores se asustaron tanto que echaron a correr, y yo, sola y muerta de miedo, creía llegada mi hora, y entonces apareció él, a caballo. No sólo me subió a su grupa con una facilidad pasmosa sino que ahuyentó al elefante. Es alto y hermoso, Ur. Sus ojos son limpios como este cielo africano, y su alma tan noble como la de las estrellas que de noche nos iluminan. Pasamos las horas hablando hasta que de pronto callamos, nos miramos a los ojos y...»

Todas las mujeres del gremio suspiraron, por Glacier, esa muñeca ya lo tenía todo…

-¿y que pasó tita?-

\- no lo se, no lo dice, ¿tu que crees que paso?-

-se b-besaron- dijo Ur con las mejillas sonrojadas, imaginar a su muñeca con un hombre besándose era muy vergonzoso y mas admitirlo en voz alta.

-lo mas seguro es que eso pasara-

La carta continuaba con la delirante fantasía de Tormentita ante la aparición de su amor, pero ahora no había prisa en concluirla.

En ese momento Cana alzo su tarro de cerveza y grito a todo pulmón…

\- ¡NUESTRA MUÑECA VIAJERA SE HA ENAMORADO!-

Todo el mundo Victorio a Tormentita pues había hallado el amor, Ur corrió con su madre después de darle un beso a su tita y el pregunto a su mami si le había gustado la carta, cuando juvia afirmo, Ur le platico como se sentía, mas ahora que Tormentita conoció al hombre de su vida.

Al otro día, Lucy llego con el sobre, y con un paquete, Ur se sorprendió y le pregunto sobre el paquete…

-ábrelo cariño, es para ti, la hoja de entrega decía de Tormentita para entregar por el cartero de muñecas a Ur Fullbuster- Lucy le entrego la caja a Ur, y con la fantasía y alegría que tenia, la abrió, al verlo que había dentro se sorprendió, una muñeca de cabello rojo como el de su tita Erza, con un vestido azul como el de su mami (de verano), muy bonita se sorprendió…

-ten cariño, abre la carta yo la sostengo- dijo Lucy

-no, ábrela tu tita- dijo Ur, sin querer soltar a su nueva muñeca, al sacar las hojas se sorprendieron, era mas largas que las demás, 3 hojas en total, enmarcaban lo que todos sabían era la despedida…

–«Querida Ur –leyó–, ha llegado el gran momento, el gran día, y espero que comprendas lo importante que es para mí lo que voy a hacer. Lo que más deseo es compartir contigo toda la felicidad que me embarga. Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño. Pero sé que en estas tres últimas semanas hemos estado más unidas y compenetradas de lo que jamás habríamos estado antes. Es así, verdad?» …- Ur asintió con su cabecita, no podía ni hablar.- –«Por tanto, si mi felicidad es tu felicidad y viceversa, quiero que cantes y rías conmigo cuando sepas que me he casado.»

–«Glacier y yo ya somos marido y mujer. La ceremonia fue preciosa, en plena sabana, con todos los miembros de la tribu de los masai como testigos y un sinfín de elefantes, jirafas, ñus, gacelas, cebras y otros animales que estaban tan cerca que daba la impresión de que formaban parte del cortejo. Después de ti, Glacier es la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido. Sé que después de pasar media vida contigo, la otra media se la debo a él, y también tú un día entregarás tu corazón a un joven con el que desearás compartir el futuro. Muy pronto, Glacier y yo queremos tener hijos e hijas tan preciosos como lo eres tú. Sé que te hará feliz saber que a mi primera hija la llamaré Ur en tu honor. No habría conseguido esto sin tu amor. No sería libre y feliz si no me hubieses hecho libre y feliz. Te llevo en mi corazón, y te llevaré siempre.»-

–«P.D. la muñeca se llama Kobato-chan, espero que la hagas tan feliz como me has hecho a mi. »-

Tormentita.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-estoy muy feliz-

-me alegro cariño, sabes que esa era la despedida, ¿verdad?-

-si tita Lucy, me ha gustado que no se olvidara de mi, así como que sea feliz con ese nuevo esposo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero lo disfrutaran me gusto hacerlo si bien es largo pero no tanto, les recomiendo leer el libro, es muy bonito y nos habla sobre Frank Kafka, yo lo he adaptado a esto y espero este lo suficientemente bonito para que dejen un review o algo, me ha gustado y estoy pensando en editar varios libros que he leído a fic's de Fairy Tail.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matante.

Se despide Shiro-rq dejando una frase que me ha gustado tambien de este libro:

"los poetas crean castillos en el cielo, los locos los habitan y alguien del mundo real cobra el alquiler"

Disfruten su vida y recuerden siempre hacer las cosas que les dejan un buen sabor de boca.


End file.
